Jotunheimen
by attack09
Summary: SSHG.Ein Klassentreffen in Norwegen? Schnee und Weihnacht und Aufarbeitung alter Erlebnisse? Hermione ist nicht sonderlich begeistert, ganz besonders, als auch Snape noch auftaucht. Doch er hat seine eigene Art, ihr sein Herz zu überlassen... Fluff? Klar!


**Ich denke, man kann es durchaus schon als Tradition sehen, dass ich zu Weihnachten einen Dankeschön-OS bringe. Ich möchte mich – wieder einmal! – bei euch dafür bedanken, dass ihr mir die Treue haltet, meine Geschichten lest, kommentiert, euch an ihnen erfreut. Ich hoffe, auch diese Story wird keine Ausnahme davon darstellen. Lehnt euch zurück und genießt.**

**Euch allen in tiefer Dankbarkeit gewidmet! Frohe Weihnachten!**

**Ein Extra-Danke geht an Boomshaker41, die mich mit der heißen Schokolade mit Baileys und dem Schneesturm erst auf diese Idee brachte!**

**Vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich gedenke, am 31. Dezember einen Bonus-OS von GSI zu bringen...  
**

**Jotunheimen **von** attack09 **

_Heim der Riesen_, dachte Hermione Granger und sog gierig die kalte Luft in ihre Lungen. Sie war vor einer Minute mit einem Portschlüssel angekommen und konnte sich von dem Anblick nicht losreißen. Sie stand auf dem Glittertind, dem zweithöchsten Berg Norwegens, und hatte in der klaren Atmosphäre einen uneingeschränkten Blick auf eine funkelnde, glitzernde Schneewelt unter ihr. Es schneite ganz leicht, nicht genug, um die Reinheit des Anblicks zu trüben.

Nur wenige hundert Fuß von ihr entfernt, in einer sanften Abwärtskurve gelegen, stand ein großes, in der typischen roten Farbe gehaltenes Holzhaus, mit spitzem Dach, schneebedeckter Terrasse und mehreren Schornsteinen, aus denen heller Rauch stieg. Schon von hier aus konnte sie das Gelächter ihrer beiden besten Freunde hören, die sich wie Kinder mit Schneebällen bewarfen und sie sah ein Dutzend ehemaliger Mitschüler – die Überlebenden der Schlacht um Hogwarts.

Hermione seufzte leise, als sie sich an den Abstieg machte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum Kingsley so darauf bestanden hatte, dass sich hier so viele ehemalige Schüler Hogwarts trafen wie nur möglich. _Eine Art Klassentreffen_, hatte er gesagt. _Zum Wiederaufnehmen alter Freundschaften, Erinnern, Abschließen_. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie darauf Wert legte. Diejenigen, mit denen sie Kontakt halten wollte, traf sie sowieso regelmäßig und die meisten anderen sah sie zweimal im Jahr bei den traditionellen Bällen im Ministerium, einmal im Frühjahr, einmal im Winter. Siegesfeier und Weihnachtsparty.

Sie schüttelte sich. Es war genug. Im letzten Dezember war sie zum ersten Mal dem Weihnachtsball im Ministerium ferngeblieben und gedachte auch die anderen Veranstaltungen aus ihrem Kalender zu streichen. So richtig wusste sie noch immer nicht, wie es ihr passieren konnte, hierherzukommen, denn eigentlich hatte sie sich gesträubt und Arbeit vorgeschoben. Nicht einmal einen Tag, nachdem sie Kingsley gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht teilnehmen würde, hatte ihr Chef darauf bestanden, dass sie endlich ihren Resturlaub nahm, sich irgendwo erholte und darüber nachdachte, ob sie ihm die Ehre erweisen würde, gleichberechtigter Partner in seiner Kanzlei zu werden.

Hermione, die erst seit zwei Jahren für den berühmtesten Juristen der magischen Londoner Gemeinde arbeitete, hatte fassungslos in das verschmitzte Koboldgesicht des Mannes gestarrt. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Mister Quickmind?"

Der Anwalt lachte. „Miss Granger. Ich bin 113 Jahre alt. Ich werde mich bald zur Ruhe setzen. Bis dahin gedenke ich so viele Galleonen zu scheffeln wie nur irgendwie möglich und wie könnte ich das besser als wenn ich die berühmteste junge Frau Großbritanniens, eine Kriegsheldin und Freundin von Harry Potter, zu meiner Partnerin und Nachfolgerin deklariere?"

Sie war rot geworden. „Sie sind so Slytherin, Sir!", hatte sie gemurmelt.

„Ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin", hatte Quickmind lächelnd bestätigt und sie aus dem Büro gescheucht. „Die Werwölfe wurden noch nie als vollwertige Magier anerkannt, Miss Granger. Auf ein paar Wochen mehr oder weniger kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an!" Sie schätzte, sie sollte sich schuldig fühlen, dass sie ihm innerlich zustimmte, doch dem war nicht so. Sie hatte sich in der Rechtssprechung einen Namen gemacht, indem sie Klagen gegen Arbeitgeber führte, die Werwölfe aufgrund dessen feuerten, was sie waren und ein Mensch konnte immer nur so viel tun, wie in seiner Macht stand.

Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sich Ron wie ein junger Hund schüttelte und bei Harry beschwerte, dass ihm der ganze Schnee in den Kragen gerutscht war. Und dann sah er sie. „Hermione!" Er stürmte auf sie zu und kam schlitternd vor ihr zum Stehen, riss sie an sich und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis herum. „Du bist also doch gekommen!"

„Ich habe dir doch geeult", erwiderte sie und zappelte, damit er sie abstellte. Der Rotschopf hatte über die Jahre seine schlaksige Gestalt in ein muskulöses Äquivalent gewandelt. Quidditch und viel Arbeit im Laden seines Bruders hatten ihn zu einem Mann geformt.

„Ich weiß, aber ich war nicht sicher, ob du es tatsächlich tun würdest. Kings sagte, du seiest ziemlich abgeneigt."

Harry, der sich mehr Zeit gelassen hatte, zu ihr zu gelangen, lächelte und umarmte sie. „Und das, obwohl sie nicht mal weiß, wem dieser Schuppen hier gehört, oder?"

„Mir ist egal, wem „dieser Schuppen" gehört", sagte Hermione und fröstelte. „Solange ich erst einmal hineingehen und mich umziehen kann und er einen Kamin hat, in dem ein warmes Feuer prasselt."

„Oh, das hat er und noch viel mehr", versprach Harry, legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie zur Rezeption.

„Wie lange seit ihr denn schon hier?", wandte sie sich an ihre Freunde, als sie den mit Holz ausgekleideten Vorraum betraten, der von einem riesigen Kamin dominiert wurde.

„Seit dem frühen Morgen", dröhnte Ron und winkte Neville zu, der es schaffte, zu ihnen hinüber zu eilen, ohne sich mit seinen Skiern aufzuspießen.

„Hermione! Du hast es also doch noch geschafft", haspelte ihr schüchterner Freund und nahm sie kurz in den Arm. Sie lächelte ihn an und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar, welches sehr viel länger als früher war und ihn als reinblütigen Zauberer auswies. Als er rot wurde, lachte sie hellauf und wandte sich an die Rezeptionistin.

„Mein Name ist Hermione Granger", sagte sie. „Kingsley Shacklebolt hat gestern Abend für mich nachgebucht. Ich gehöre zu der Hogwartsgruppe."

Die junge Frau überflog mit hellen, blauen Augen die Anmeldungen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen kein Zimmer mehr zuweisen. Wir sind völlig ausgebucht und auf Ihren Namen liegt keine Reservierung vor."

„Seltsam", sagte Hermione. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das getan hat. Er bestand schließlich darauf, dass ich herkomme und hat mir noch heute den Portschlüssel geschickt."

Die Rezeptionistin wühlte noch einmal in den Pergamenten und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, aber hier muss ein Irrtum vorliegen. Es gibt keine Anmeldung auf Ihren oder den Namen Shacklebolt."

„Verdammt", mischte sich Harry ein. „Was hat Kings da nur gemacht? Aber was soll's, dann schläfst du halt bei uns, Mione." Er verzog sein Gesicht und setzte etwas auf, das er für ein lüsternes Grinsen hielt. „Ich wollte schon immer mal mit Ginny und dir ein Zimmer teilen…"

Hermione stupste ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Hör auf, Harry!" Sie dachte kurz nach und entschied sich dann. „Nein, das machen wir nicht. Ich kehre wieder nach Hause zurück und…"

Mehrstimmiger Protest unterbrach sie. „Mione!", rief Ron empört.

„Auf gar keinen Fall wirst du dich wieder vor den Ferien drücken und dich in deinen muffigen Akten vergraben!", erklärte Harry und auch Neville nickte.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

Diese Stimme gehörte keinem ihrer Freunde. Ein dunkler Bariton, zwar leise, aber so durchdringend und akzentuiert, dass sie sich alle unterbrachen. Hermione verkrampfte automatisch ihre Hand in dem dunklen Holz der Rezeption, um sich davon abzuhalten, zusammenzuzucken. Um Merlins Willen… _und das, obwohl sie nicht mal weiß, wem dieser Schuppen hier gehört_… Sie funkelte Harry an, der neben ihr stand und reumütig grinste. Hermione hob den Kopf und drehte sich herum. „Mister Snape", sagte sie flach. „Nein, es gibt kein Problem. Ich wollte gerade gehen. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Severus Snape war genauso groß wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte – Kunststück, sie hatte ihn das letzte Mal im Mai gesehen. Er trug schwarze, dicke Drachenlederhosen, Schuhe aus demselben Material und eine dunkle Skijacke, deren Kapuze mit Fell gesäumt war. Er warf die Kapuze ab und starrte sie mit einem finsteren Blick an.

Als sie sich an ihm vorbei schieben wollte, hielt sie ihr ehemaliger Professor fest. „Shacklebolt hat mir gesagt, dass Sie kommen. Ich werde mir nicht den Unmut des Zaubereiministers zuziehen, weil Sie schmollen. Geben Sie Miss Granger das Zimmer im ersten Stock", sagte er zu der Rezeptionistin, ohne seine Augen von Hermione zu wenden.

„Aber das ist die Suite…", sagte die junge Frau verwirrt.

Ein Gewitter oder besser noch ein ausgewachsener Sturm kündigte sich auf Snapes Gesicht an, als er sich ihr mit erhobener Augenbraue zuwandte. „Und das ist ein Problem, weil…?"

Neville stolperte einen Schritt zurück, genau wie die Rezeptionistin. „Kein Problem, Sir!", versicherte sie.

„Seien Sie so freundlich und zeigen Sie Miss Granger den Weg", wies er an und sah zu Harry. „Sie haben einen Haufen Dreck hineingeschleppt, Mister Potter. Ich erwarte, dass Sie den wieder beseitigen!"

Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er erwiderte den Blick des Tränkemeisters furchtlos. Offensichtlich half es enorm, den größten Schwarzmagier des Jahrhunderts beseitigt zu haben, um seinem ehemaligen Lehrer standzuhalten. „Keine Sorge, Sir, ich beherrsche mittlerweile den Scourgify im Schlaf!"

„Beeindruckend. Ich werde Ihrer Frau meine Glückwünsche übermitteln", knurrte Snape, warf seine Kapuze wieder über und verschwand aus der Lobby.

Harry warf den Kopf zurück und lachte aus vollem Hals, als er fort war. „Man könnte glauben, er meint es so", jappste er schließlich.

„Er meint es auch so", versicherten ihm Hermione, Ron und Neville einstimmig.

„Umso lustiger!", erwiderte Harry und brach wieder in Lachen aus.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihn Richtung Tür. „Könnt ihr ihn nicht mit rausnehmen und ein wenig abkühlen?", bat sie Ron und Neville. „Ich glaube, Snapes Anwesenheit bekommt ihm nicht so richtig."

„Geht mir genauso", murmelte Neville, schloss sich jedoch seinen Freunden an.

Die Rezeptionistin strich ihr langes, blondes Haar aus der Stirn und lächelte Hermione an. „Folgen Sie mir bitte?" Sie führte sie durch die geschmackvoll eingerichtete Lobby, in der dunkle, bequeme Ledersessel direkt vor den großen, bis unter das Dach reichenden Fenstern standen, damit man die Aussicht genießen konnte. Samtene Tapeten von einem tiefen, dunklen Grün und mit weichen Teppichen belegte Holzböden komplettierten den angenehmen Gesamteindruck.

Fackeln flackerten auf, als sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen und brachten Wärme und Licht. Der Flur im ersten Stock wurde immer wieder durch Nischen mit großen Fenstern unterbrochen; kleine Sessel mit Fußhockern davor luden zum Verweilen und Relaxen ein. Das Zimmer, vor dem die Rezeptionistin schließlich stehenblieb, befand sich am Kopfende des langen Flurs. Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ Hermione zuerst hindurchgehen.

„Grundgütiger!", stieß Hermione hervor. Ein riesiges Panoramafenster beherrschte den Raum und gab jedem Eintretenden das Gefühl, direkt über dem Abgrund zu schweben. Der Blick wurde frei von jeder Ablenkung auf einen schneebedeckten Gletscher gelenkt. „Das ist wunderschön!", sagte sie atemlos und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal, sie hätte eine Kamera und könnte dieses Bild für immer festhalten.

„Das ist der Fannaråken", erklärte die junge Hotelangestellte lächelnd und riss Hermione aus ihrer Träumerei. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte den Luxus der Suite, angefangen von den in einem hellen Blau gehaltenen Wänden, welche mit der Sicht harmonierten, bis zu den weißen, flauschigen Sesseln, dem Marmortisch und dem riesigen Bett, welches eine ganze Seite des Zimmers einnahm und das durch eine Baldachin überspannt wurde. Die Suite hätte kühl wirken müssen, doch die wenigen, massiven, hellen Holzmöbel und ein flackerndes Feuer im Kamin verhinderten jegliches Kältegefühl.

„Ich kann unmöglich hier bleiben", sagte Hermione und drehte sich herum, um alles aufzunehmen. „Diese Suite ist sicherlich teurer als alle anderen Zimmer zusammen und ich bezweifle, dass Minister Shacklebolt den erhöhten Kosten zustimmen wird."

„Es ist eine Privatsuite und wird daher dem englischen Ministerium nicht angerechnet", antwortete ihre Begleiterin und musterte mit professionellem Blick das Zimmer, um sicherzugehen, dass alles seine Ordnung hatte.

Hermione wandte sich ihr zu. „Privatsuite? Was bedeutet das?"

„Es ist die persönliche Unterkunft des Besitzers des Hotels, Mister Snape", erklärte sie. „Hier übernachtet er, wenn er es für nötig erachtet, selbst anwesend zu sein."

Hermione verlor jegliche Farbe. „Es ist _sein_ Zimmer? Dann kann ich auf gar keinen Fall hier bleiben!", wiederholte sie energisch.

„Sie brauchen nicht befürchten, dass er im Freien übernachten muss, wenn Sie hier schlafen", antwortete die Hotelangestellte und lachte. Sie deutete auf den Berg auf der anderen Seite, den man so hervorragend betrachten konnte. „Er besitzt dort oben eine Blockhütte, in der er die meiste Zeit verbringt. Er hat es nicht so mit sozialen Kontakten…" Sie unterbrach sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es kaum angebracht war, vor einer Fremden so über ihren Chef zu sprechen und errötete. „Ich meine… Sie kennen ihn, oder?"

Hermione nickte. „Ja, definitiv!" Sie sah angestrengt aus dem Fenster. „Ich kann keine Hütte erkennen", murmelte sie.

„Oh, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht zu sehen ist, Sie wissen schon…"

„Keine sozialen Kontakte?"

„Genau!", bestätigte die Rezeptionistin erleichtert, als sie Hermiones Lächeln bemerkte. „Der gesamte Pik ist gespickt mit Muggelabwehrzaubern und Apparationssperren und weiß der Schneemensch was noch. Niemand gelangt dahin, den Mister Snape nicht dorthin lassen will."

„Klingt ganz nach ihm", murmelte Hermione.

„Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein, damit Sie auspacken und sich einrichten können. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen oder Hunger haben, kommen Sie bitte nach unten. Das Restaurant befindet sich links von der Rezeption, und ich bin noch bis 22.00 Uhr da und stehe Ihnen für Fragen und Wünsche zur Verfügung."

Hermione bedankte sich höflich und trat dann direkt an das große Panoramafenster, als sie allein war. Ihre Stirn, die sie gegen die Scheibe sinken ließ, fühlte sich erhitzt und fiebrig an. Fünf Tage Klassentreffen? Bestimmt nicht. Sie hatte nicht vor auszupacken. Sie hatte auch nicht vor zu bleiben. Sie würde heute Nacht verschwinden, wenn niemand mehr wach war, um sie aufzuhalten.

Es war genug, dass sie all die Jahre unter Snapes Verhalten bei diesen schrecklichen Ministeriumsbällen gelitten hatte, da würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht noch in seinem Hotel ihren Urlaub verbringen. Die erste Siegesfeier kam ihr in den Sinn, genau ein Jahr nach dem Fall Voldemorts.

„_Professor Snape! Ich freue mich so, dass…."_

„_Halten Sie den Mund, Granger, und ersparen Sie mir Ihre verlogenen Beteuerungen. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich tot besser in Ihr Weltbild gepasst hätte."_

_Sie schnappte nach Luft, erschüttert über so viel Grobheit und Aversion, die ihr entgegenschlug. Nichtsdestotrotz stellte sie sich ihm in den Weg. „Sie sind unfair, bösartig und unfähig zu jeder Art von Höflichkeit, Professor, und ich weiß, dass Sie mich für dumm halten, aber nein, es wäre mir nicht lieber gewesen, Sie tot zu sehen und genau das wollte ich zum Ausdruck bringen. Allerdings bedaure ich sehr, dass Sie es immer noch schaffen, allen Menschen den Spaß zu vergällen."_

„_Respekt, kleines Mädchen… jetzt, wo Sie wissen, dass Sie von mir keine Konsequenzen mehr zu befürchten haben, finden Sie ihr Rückgrat. Wie Gryffindor!" Der Hohn tropfte regelrecht aus seiner Stimme. Hermione wandte sich von ihm ab, doch die Freude am Weihnachtsball war ihr vergangen, zu sehr spielte sich diese kurze Szene wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf ab._

Gereizt strich sie sich durch die Haare und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück. Wenn sie sich nicht umzog und wenigstens so tat, als hätte sie Spaß an dieser Art von Wiedervereinigung mit ihren Mitschülern aus Hogwarts, würden Harry und Ron sie irgendwann aufstöbern, und das letzte, wonach ihr jetzt der Sinn stand, war, ihnen zu erklären, wem diese Suite gehörte. Es würde bei den Jungs zu endlosen Spekulationen führen, und ihre Nerven waren dünn genug.

Wider Erwarten hatte sie tatsächlich Spaß. Neville hatte ihr ein paar Ski besorgt und da Hermione mit ihren Eltern oft genug in Deutschland oder Österreich im Skiurlaub war – der gut gehenden Zahnarztpraxis sei Dank – beherrschte sie es und wedelte die Abhänge hinunter. Zwischendurch lieferte sie sich eine Schneeballschlacht mit Ginny, Blaise, Parvati, Neville und Luna und als es dunkel wurde, ging sie mit den anderen in das Restaurant des Hotels, dessen Küche fast mit Hogwarts mithalten konnte. _Vielleicht hatte Kingsley gar nicht so Unrecht gehabt_, dachte sie. Selbst mit den Slytherins konnte sie lachen und Scherzworte flogen über die Tische hin und her wie Seeschwalben über ein abendliches Gewässer. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Abwesenheit des Hotelbesitzers, denn die Atmosphäre war entspannt und gelassen.

Später saßen sie in der an das Restaurant angrenzenden Hotelbar und redeten über Merlin und die Welt. Noch mieden sie die Themen, die mit der Schlacht um Hogwarts zu tun hatten, doch Hermione wusste, spätestens morgen Abend würden sie langsam anfangen, sich auch den kritischen Angelegenheiten zu nähern. Nun ja, sie nicht, aber den anderen würde es sicher einmal gut tun, sich alles von der Seele zu reden.

Es war gegen ein Uhr, als sich auch die letzten zurückzogen. Die frische, kalte Luft und die körperliche Betätigung forderten ihren Tribut. Hermione betrat die Suite, ohne Licht zu machen und setzte sich in einen der weichen Sessel, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Es war eine helle Nacht, der Schnee reflektierte das Licht der Sterne, doch aufstiebende Windböen kündigten einen Sturm an. Hermione hoffte nur, dass sich das Wetter hielt, solange sie wartete. Eine Stunde, hatte sie beschlossen. Danach würde wohl auch der letzte Nachtschwärmer eingeschlafen sein und sie konnte verschwinden.

Es war warm und gemütlich und sie spürte, dass sie dösig wurde, doch sie behielt die Uhr im Auge und als es zwei wurde, erhob sie sich, schrumpfte ihre Tasche, zog ihre Jacke an und verließ leise die Suite. Ein ungesprochener Zauber verhinderte, dass sich die Fackeln entzündeten; das schwache Licht, welches durch die Fenster hineinfiel, reichte aus, ihr den Weg zu erleuchten.

Das Hotel war still, nur die Dielen des Flurs und der Treppe knarzten leise, als sie hinunterging. Die Rezeption wurde von blauen, in dekorativen Gläsern gehaltenen Flämmchen erhellt, der Rest der Lobby lag in Dunkelheit. Hermione legte den Zimmerschlüssel und einen Umschlag auf die Ablage der Anmeldung und drehte sich herum.

Im letzten Bruchteil der Sekunde gelang es ihr, den gellenden Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, der aus ihrer Kehle schießen wollte. Eine dunkle Gestalt türmte über ihr wie aus einem Horrorfilm, doch ihr Verstand hatte ihn fast sofort erkannt. Snape! Ihr Herz hämmerte vor Schreck so heftig, dass sie für einen Moment unfähig war, irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Der Tränkemeister griff an ihr vorbei und schnappte sich den Umschlag. „Ich hatte so gehofft, mich einmal zu irren", sagte er leise und barsch. „Aber die viel gepriesene Gryffindorsche Courage ist anscheinend nur ein Mythos."

Seine Augen flogen über das Pergament, in dem Hermione lediglich erklärt hatte, dass es ihr unmöglich sei zu bleiben und wog verächtlich die Galleonen, die sie in den Umschlag als Aufwandsentschädigung gesteckt hatte. Dann starrte er auf sie herab. „Die Geschäftsleitung des Hotels, welche zufällig aus meiner Person besteht, weigert sich, eine Aufwandsentschädigung von einem Gast anzunehmen, der offensichtlich mit dem Service eben dieses Hotels nicht zufrieden ist und sich deshalb wie ein Dieb in der Nacht davonstiehlt." Er drückte ihr die Goldstücke in die Hand. „Außerdem wäre die Summe nicht annähernd ausreichend!", fügte er hinzu.

„Dann nennen Sie Ihren Preis, Mister Snape, und ich überweise Ihnen die Summe umgehend, sobald ich wieder in London bin", stieß Hermione wütend hervor. „Warum sind Sie hier? Gibt es im Augenblick für Sie nicht genug Opfer, auf die Sie sich stürzen und verbal verletzen können?"

„Sie waren nicht zur Weihnachtsfeier", stellte Snape völlig zusammenhanglos fest.

„Ach, das haben Sie gemerkt? Ich hätte gedacht, Sie wären froh, endlich den Anblick eines dummen, kleinen Mädchens los zu sein!"

„Ich habe Sie nie dumm genannt, nicht in den letzten Jahren jedenfalls. Das waren Sie immer selbst. Setzten Sie sich!" Er wies mit dem Kopf auf die Sitzecke vor dem großen Fenster.

Hermione dachte gar nicht daran. „Tut mir Leid, dass Sie sich langweilen, aber Sie müssen sich ein anderes Spielzeug suchen. Ich würde Auf Wiedersehen sagen, wenn es nicht die Unwahrheit wäre, und ich weiß ja, wie sehr sie verlogene Beteuerungen hassen!"

„Sehen Sie aus dem Fenster, Miss Granger!", knurrte Snape unterdrückt. Sie hatte es nicht vor, doch ihr Körper gehorchte noch immer automatisch einer seiner Anweisungen und sie wandte den Kopf. Das leichte Schneetreiben, welches sie vorhin bemerkt hatte, hatte sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Blizzard entwickelt. Heftiger Wind rüttelte an dem hölzernen Vordach, der Schnee fiel so dicht, dass sie nicht einmal bis zu dem Schuppen sehen konnte, in dem die Skier untergebracht waren. „Sie sind mit einem Portschlüssel hergekommen – was glauben Sie, wie Sie hier wieder wegkommen?"

„Ich war schon in Oslo, Mister Snape. Ich traue mir zu, dorthin zu apparieren und von dort aus eine Möglichkeit zu finden, nach Hause zu flohen." Sie weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen. Was interessierte es ihn, wie sie nach London kam?

„Sie können hier nicht apparieren", stellte Snape sachlich fest. „Ich habe für eine Apparationssperre im Umkreis von zehn Meilen gesorgt."

„Dann wird es Ihnen ein Leichtes sein, sie aufzuheben", antwortete Hermione.

Er neigte den Kopf. „Sicher. Aber das werde ich nicht. Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden und das geht schlecht, wenn Sie fliehen, nur weil Sie Angst vor mir haben."

Hermione hob abrupt das Kinn und starrte ihm in die Augen. „Die Zeiten, in denen Sie mir Angst einjagen oder mich zum Weinen bringen konnten, sind lange vorbei", zischte sie.

„Beweisen Sie es!", forderte er. „Setzen Sie sich, lassen Sie uns ein bisschen dem Sturm zusehen und reden."

Hermione wusste, dass sie auf simpelste Art und Weise manipuliert wurde und er wusste, dass sie es wusste. Doch welche Wahl hatte sie, wenn sie halbwegs ihren Stolz und ihre Würde behalten wollte? Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er die Wahrheit über die Apparationssperre gesagt hatte und als Alternative wäre ihr höchstens geblieben, umzudrehen und in die Suite zurückzukehren. In das Zimmer, welches ihm gehörte. Phantastisch.

Zähneknirschend ließ sie sich in einem der Sessel nieder und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass es ihr der Tränkemeister gleich tat; dann der Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und vor ihr stand auf dem Tischchen eine bauchige Tasse, aus der Dampfschwaden stiegen. Unwillkürlich beugte sie sich vor und atmete tief den verlockenden Duft ein. Snape hob seine eigene Tasse und prostete ihr zu. „Heiße Schokolade mit Baileys", bemerkte er. „Und nein, nicht vergiftet. Falls Sie mir nicht glauben, können wir auch gern tauschen."

„Als ob das was bringen würde", murmelte Hermione. „Würde ein Tränkemeister beschließen, mich zu vergiften, wäre er sicher clever genug, vorher ein Gegenmittel zu schlucken." Trotz ihrer ablehnenden Worte hob sie die Tasse an die Lippen und nippte.

„Zumindest _dieser_ Tränkemeister", bestätigte Snape. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. „Warum waren Sie nicht zur Weihnachtsfeier im Ministerium?", fragte er dann.

Hermione ließ den angenehm herben Geschmack der Schokolade mit dem süßen Hauch des Likörs auf ihrer Zunge zergehen. Veritaserum war schon einmal nicht enthalten, denn sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, sofort und wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten. Trotzdem tat sie es. Wenn er sie schon zwang, bei einem seiner Slytherinspielchen mitzumachen, schadete es wohl nicht, diese Gelegenheit auszukosten, denn sie würde nie wiederkommen.

„Ich hatte es satt", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Die Menschenmassen, die ewig fröhlichen Lieder, die aromatisierten Kerzen, das Posieren der Reinblüter, die Arroganz der Malfoys, die durch den Ballsaal stolzieren, als würde er ihnen gehören, was er vielleicht sogar tut, und ganz besonders hatte ich _Sie_ satt, Mister Snape."

Sie hob ihren Blick und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Seit er nicht mehr unterrichtete und einen Doppeljob als Lehrer und Spion ausübte, hatte er ein paar Pfund zugelegt. Er war nur noch schlank, nicht mehr hager und ausgezehrt. Schöner wurde er dadurch nicht. Die gekrümmte Nase dominierte noch immer das schmale Gesicht mit den hochstehenden Wangenknochen und seine Augen glitzerten noch immer, als würde er über diverse Gemeinheiten nachdenken.

Doch immerhin hatte das Leben in den Bergen ihm ein wenig Farbe verpasst und er sah nicht mehr so aus, als würde er jeden Moment an Blutleere sterben. „Verstehe", murmelte er und drehte die Tasse in seinen großen Händen. Hermione bezweifelte, dass er auch nur annähernd verstand. Das Problem war überhaupt nicht, dass er war wie er war. _Sie_ war das Problem.

Nach ihrem ersten Zusammenstoß im Ministerium waren sie immer wieder auf den Siegesfeiern und Weihnachtsbällen aufeinander getroffen. Nach dem dritten oder vierten Mal hatten sie es sogar geschafft, zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen. Vorausgegangen war ein kurzes Duell bei der zweiten Weihnachtsfeier; dabei hatten sie sich gegenseitig nicht körperlich verletzt, aber es war einiges an Geschirr zu Bruch gegangen und Kingsley hatte nicht sehr erfreut reagiert. „Die zwei hellsten Köpfe dieses und des letzten Jahrtausends!", hatte er gebrüllt. „Und sind unfähig, zumindest so zu tun, als wüssten sie sich zu benehmen!"

Snape hatte von da an seine Taktik geändert. Wann immer er sie sah, fiel er in den höfischen Slytherinmodus, verbeugte sich tief vor ihr, bedachte sie vor Zeugen mit Komplimenten, die so schwülstig waren, dass sie Beleidigungen gleichkamen, riss die Tür auf, wenn sie sich ihr näherte und benahm sich auch ansonsten wie ein Reinblüter, genau wissend, dass sie dieses Verhalten verabscheute.

Da sie nichts dagegen tun konnte, hatte sie sich bemüht, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Trotzdem waren sie ständig übereinander gestolpert, da der Tränkemeister noch immer die Gewohnheit hatte, sich von großen Menschenmassen zurückzuziehen. Hermione hatte sich oft gefragt, warum er überhaupt an den von ihm so verhassten Feierlichkeiten teilnahm, vermutete aber, dass Kingsley ihn irgendwie dazu zwang. Der Zaubereiminister hielt einen schwachen Punkt für Snape in seinem Herzen und es von daher für seine Pflicht, ihn zu seinem Vergnügen zu zwingen. Leider hatte er diese Schwäche auch für Hermione.

_Es war schwierig, all den Leuten zu entkommen, die einen mit Fragen bombardierten. Wie war es, dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu stehen? Wie war Harry Potter? Ronald Weasley? War Dumbledore tatsächlich allwissend? War es nicht schwierig, immer gute Noten zu haben und trotzdem auf ihre Freunde aufzupassen? Es gab Fanclubs. Frauen und Männer, die sie für eine Heldin hielten, ihr nacheiferten und ihr auch bei den Feiern auf Schritt und Tritt folgten. Vielleicht war es bei ihr nicht so schlimm wie bei Harry, aber es war schlimm genug, da sie Single war, während Harry wenigstens von Ginny abgeschirmt wurde._

_Sie entkam auf einen der Balkone, lehnte sich an das Geländer und atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. „Merlin, hat man nirgends seine Ruhe vor Ihnen?" Sie schrak zusammen, als die gereizte Stimme hinter ihr erklang. Auf der dunklen Bank in der Balkonecke saß Snape mit zurückgelegtem Kopf und ausgestreckten Beinen. Sie wollte wortlos gehen, als sie Schritte und Lärm direkt vor dem Balkon hörte und einige der hartnäckigeren Verehrer erkannte. Sie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Snape schien ebenfalls zu lauschen. _

_Er richtete sich auf, schlüpfte aus seinem Umhang und warf ihn ihr zu. „Setzen Sie sich und halten Sie den Mund!", brummte er. „Alternativ können Sie sich natürlich auch wieder unter die Piranhas da draußen mischen", fügte er hinzu, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und sich weigerte, den Umhang anzulegen, obwohl sie in ihrem dünnen Ballkleid fror wie ein junger Hund. _

_Sie hatte ihre Optionen erwogen und sich für das geringere Übel – Snape – entschieden. Wider Erwarten hatten sie eine stille halbe Stunde auf diesem Balkon verbracht, abseits von dem Trubel und all den Menschen und gänzlich ohne Streit. Was wohl nicht so schwierig war, wie es sich anhörte, da keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Ton von sich gab. _

„Ich hätte gedacht, wir wären in den letzten Jahren miteinander ausgekommen", sagte Snape leise und riss Hermione aus ihren Erinnerungen. „Seit vier Jahren haben wir nichts mehr kaputtgemacht und nicht einmal die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet…"

„Ja, wir sind wunderbar ausgekommen, Mister Snape…" Hermione konnte eine gewisse Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Vor vier Jahren hatte Snape angefangen, seine weiblichen Groupies aufzureißen und dann mit ihnen die Party zu verlassen. Er nahm nie zweimal dieselbe, doch die Frauen ähnelten sich alle als wären sie Geschwister. Sie waren groß, hatten Beine, die vom Hals bis zu dem Boden reichten und als Ausgleich für mangelnde Gehirnkapazität einen umgekehrt proportionalen Busen. Ganz offensichtlich legte es der Tränkemeister nicht darauf an, mit ihnen intellektuell zu verkehren.

Noch offensichtlicher schien sich zumindest in seinem Fall das Gerücht über Nasen und andere… _Glied_maßen zu bestätigen, denn die weiblichen Fans, die bereits das Vergnügen hatten, von ihm mitgenommen worden zu sein, konnten sich auf den folgenden Festen kaum beruhigen. Nicht nur einmal war Hermione zu ihrem großen Missfallen über mehrere gackernde Groupies gestolpert, die in irgendeiner Ecke zusammenhockten und mit großen Augen eine derjenigen Damen bewunderten, die beim letzten Mal die Auserwählte war.

Sobald sich der Tränkemeister dann in ihre Richtung in Bewegung setzte oder auch nur einen Blick warf, wurden Rücken gestrafft und Busen hervorgehoben, als gäbe es dafür den Merlinorden erster Klasse.

„_Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie leidenschaftlich er ist und eine Ausdauer hat er…" Die Blondine warf einen glutvollen Blick in Richtung des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers und Hermione hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn seine Robe in Flammen aufgegangen wäre. Das erinnerte sie an den Tag, als sie seinen Umhang angezündet hatte und sie konnte ein Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. Die Frauen, die sich ausgerechnet vor ihrem Barhocker unterhalten hatten, fuhren herum und starrten sie wütend an. _

„_Eifersüchtig, Granger?" Rowena Ravenclaw, die Vierundvierzigste, Snapes letztmalige Favoritin, sah sie mit einem überheblichen Lächeln an. _

_Im ersten Moment wusste Hermione tatsächlich nicht, wovon sie sprach. „Worauf?"_

„_Darauf, dass du nie erfahren wirst, wie dein ehemaliger Professor im Bett ist… ist es nicht erniedrigend, wenn eine Frau wie du, die aus lauter Gehirn und buschigen Haaren besteht, nicht einmal weiß, was zwischen Männern und Frauen passiert?"_

_Hermione überlegte, ob sie darauf überhaupt reagieren sollte, aber andererseits wollte sie nur ungern einen Rückzieher machen. „Ein bisschen Gehirn würde dir auch nicht schaden", sagte sie freundlich. „Dann würdest du aufhören, einem Mann hinterher zu schmachten, der dich als Spielzeug benutzt und seitdem nicht einmal mehr angesehen hat. Und was seine Ausdauer angeht… ist dir klar, dass er Tränkemeister ist? Es gibt Dutzende Tränke, um seine Durchhaltefähigkeit auf Tage auszudehnen." Diesmal konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr freundliches Lächeln ein wenig gehässig wurde. _

_Leider versaute ausgerechnet ihr Gesprächsthema ihren Triumph. „Interessant, Miss Granger…", schnurrte ihr eine dunkle Stimme ins Ohr. „Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht ein wenig ins Detail gehen?"_

„_Ich denke, Ihr Publikum wäre dankbarer, wenn Sie das tun würden", sagte Hermione, nickte zu den Frauen, die ihn anstrahlten, rutschte von ihrem Hocker und drängte sich an ihm vorbei._

Der Tränkemeister legte die Beine auf den Tisch. „Sie hassen mich also immer noch", stellte er fest. „So sehr, dass Sie selbst Ihren Urlaub abbrechen, weil Sie mich nicht ertragen können. So sehr, dass Sie nicht einmal mehr zu den Feiern kommen…"

_Verrückt_, dachte Hermione. Jetzt saß sie hier mit Snape, sah aus dem Fenster in das Schneetreiben, trank heiße Schokolade und hatte genauso Herzklopfen wie damals, als sie sich berührt hatten und sie zusammengezuckt war, weil es schien, ein Stromschlag fahre durch sie hindurch. Zum Glück hatte er es nicht bemerkt, und sie hatte die Festlichkeit verlassen. Doch im darauffolgenden Mai hatte sie sich dabei ertappt, ihn zu beobachten.

_Er schien sich genau wie sie zu langweilen, wich mit eleganten Bewegungen potenziellen Gesprächspartnern aus, trank ab und zu schwach alkoholische Getränke und ließ seine Augen aufmerksam über die Menge schweifen – auf der Suche nach seiner möglichen nächsten Beute, vermutete sie. Als sie Draco Malfoys Stimme höhnen hörte, war sie herumgefahren. Er sprach mit Astoria, seiner Frau. „Was ist nur aus Snape geworden, verdammt noch mal. Dieser kleine Kläffer…" _

_Weiter kam er nicht, weil Hermione ohne nachzudenken ihren Zauberstab gezogen und an seine Kehle gedrückt hatte. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mir überlegen, wie ich über einen Mann spreche, der mir meinen wertlosen Arsch gerettet hat, Malfoy!", hatte sie ausgespien. „Du solltest dankbar für seine bloße Existenz sein, du verdammter Wicht!" Der blonde Mann war blass geworden und hatte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt. Offensichtlich strahlte sie so eine Wut aus, dass er es fast körperlich spüren konnte. Sie drehte sich herum und hätte ihn stehenlassen, doch er wusste nicht, wann er besser aufhörte. _

„_Ich kann über Snape reden, wie ich will, Granger. Er ist ein Feigling und Verr…" Weiter kam er nicht. Hermione wirbelte herum und hieb ihm die Faust gegen die Nase. Doch das kollektive Aufstöhnen der Menge galt nicht ihr. Nur zwanzig Fuß von ihnen entfernt hatte Snape Gregory Goyle – der eher noch massiger und schwerer als in seiner Schulzeit war – mit der linken Hand am Hals gepackt und gegen eine Säule gepresst. _

_Die Füße Goyles baumelten einige Zoll über dem Boden, sein Gesicht war hochrot angelaufen. Snape sprach im Plauderton; er schien sein Publikum nicht zu bemerken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen oder anderen Hohlköpfen jemals Worte wie „Schlammblut" beigebracht habe, Mister Goyle. Ich schlage vor, Sie erwägen in Zukunft, was Sie sagen, sollten Sie dazu die ausreichende Gehirnkapazität besitzen."_

_Danach war Snape verschwunden, eine seiner Eroberungen am Arm, doch Hermione hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, wen Goyle als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte und warum sich Snape so darüber aufregte._

Hermione stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. „Ich hasse Sie nicht", sagte sie müde. _Ich hasse nur, was du in mir auslöst_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. _Hasse das Herzklopfen, die Wärme, die Unfähigkeit, mich vernünftig auszudrücken, hasse es, auf hirnlose Weiber zu starren und mir zu wünschen, ich hätte weniger Hirn und mehr Busen. Hasse es, ausgerechnet über dich nachzudenken und hasse es am meisten, mich auf die schrecklichen Feiern zu freuen, weil ich weiß, dass du anwesend sein wirst._

Zum Glück hatte sie ihren Verstand wiedergefunden. Keine Ministeriumsfeiern mehr, kein Snape mehr, keine Sehnsucht mehr. Sie hatte gehofft, es wäre so einfach. Doch das war es natürlich nicht. „Warum hassen _Sie_ mich so?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der jeder von ihnen seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Die Tasse des Tränkemeisters zerbrach, als er sie heftig auf die Tischplatte knallte. Dunkle Flüssigkeit tropfte auf den Teppich, doch Snape kümmerte es nicht. Er erhob sich abrupt und lief mit großen Schritten in der Lobby hin und her. Hermione drehte sich in ihrem Sessel, um seinem seltsamen Gebaren zuzusehen.

Schließlich fasste er sich, blieb vor ihr stehen und starrte auf sie herab. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Sie hasse?", stieß er hervor. Seine Hände gruben sich in das dunkle Leder der Rückenlehne, bis die Knöchel weiß anliefen. „War ich nicht anständig zu Ihnen? Habe ich Ihnen Anlass gegeben zu glaube, ich hasse Sie?"

„Anständig? Sicher… Sie waren sehr anständig, Mister Snape. Man kann schließlich nicht zu jemandem unanständig sein, den man überhaupt nicht wahrnimmt. Von daher haben Sie Recht!"

„Nicht wahrnimmt?!" Snape schrie sie an, und sie zuckte zurück. Er hatte sie noch nie angeschrien, nicht einmal zu Zeiten Voldemorts. „_Sie_ gehen mir permanent aus dem Weg, _Sie_ zucken zusammen, wenn Sie mich auch nur sehen, _Sie_ weichen zurück, wenn ich nur ein Wort zu Ihnen sage und _Sie_ haben die Stirn mir zu sagen, ich nehme Sie nicht wahr?"

„Und was glauben Sie, was ich hätte tun sollen?" Hermione sprang auf und stellte sich ihm. „Sollte ich mich zu Ihnen gesellen und mir von Ihnen sagen lassen, was Sie von mir halten? Danke, nein, das haben Sie mir bereits vor Jahren klargemacht. Oder hätte ich eine Strichliste für Sie führen sollen, welche der Frauen Sie noch nicht mitgenommen haben? Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber irgendwann gehen eben die großen, blonden Hohlbirnen aus. Oder sollte ich mich einreihen in die Schlange Ihrer Bewunderer, die darauf warten, etwas Existentielles aus Ihrem Mund zu hören?"

Da sie einander Nase an Nase gegenüberstanden und damit beschäftigt waren, sich anzufunkeln, erschreckte sie die Stimme, die vom Flur zu ihnen drang, bis auf die Knochen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape…" Sie fuhren herum und sahen Neville, der mit verwuschelten Haaren und schlaftrunkenem Gesichtsausdruck an der Tür stand. „Ich bin sicherlich kein Experte, aber meiner Erfahrung nach hilft es wenig, die Frau, die man liebt, anzuschreien!"

„_Was?!_", fauchte Hermione.

„Longbottom!", bellte Snape.

Türen wurden geöffnet. „Was ist denn da los?" Eindeutig Ron, verwirrt wie immer.

„Nichts weiter!", rief Neville nach hinten. „Nur Professor Snape und Hermione!"

„Na, endlich!" Harrys Stimme. „Haben Sie es jetzt endlich gecheckt? Das war ja nicht mehr auszuhalten, schlimmer als in einem Generatorenhäuschen…"

„Was denn überhaupt?", fragte Ron wieder. Immer noch eindeutig verwirrt.

„Himmel noch mal, Weasley. Hochspannung… wie blöd bist du eigentlich?" Draco Malfoy mochte gerade erwacht sein oder nicht, aber er klang so arrogant wie eh und je. „Hey, Professor!", brüllte er in ihre Richtung. „Können Sie sich Granger endlich mal schnappen und irgendwo flachlegen? Ihr ewiges Umeinanderschleichen ist langsam langweilig und ich für meinen Teil würde es begrüßen, wenn ich nicht jedes Mal um mein Leben fürchten müsste, sobald Sie oder Granger irgendwo auftauchen!"

Snape fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare. Er schien zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben völlig sprach- und ratlos zu sein. Und Hermione wurde es heiß.

„Ach, das…", blubberte Ron und lachte. „Echt mal, ich dachte schon, das wird nie was…"

„Verdammt noch mal!", brüllte Snape. „Alle in ihre Zimmer, aber sofort! Kann ein Mann in seinem eigenen Haus nicht einmal in Ruhe nachdenken? Sie auch, Longbottom, verschwinden Sie!" Zumindest das funktionierte noch. Türen knallten so schnell zu, dass man glauben konnte, es sei Silvester und das Feuerwerk losgegangen.

Hermiones Wangen brannten. „Was war das denn?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Was meinte Neville mit: …die Frau, die man liebt…? Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Der Tränkemeister schaute unbehaglich und Röte kroch über sein Gesicht. Er stapfte zum Kamin und stieß gegen ein Holzscheit, als könnte das etwas dafür. „Natürlich gibt es etwas, was du wissen solltest!", fuhr er sie dann an. „Offensichtlich wissen es selbst die letzten Hohlköpfe, nur Miss Oberschlau weiß es nicht!"

Hermione verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, weniger zur Abwehr als um zu verhindern, dass ihr albernes Herz einfach ausbrach, weil es Unmögliches in Erwägung zog. „Na schön… ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht mehr bereit bin, dazu zu lernen. Was ist es?"

Er lehnte sich an den Kamin an. „Longbottom hat es doch schon gesagt", knurrte er.

„Sie sollten es ihr schon selbst sagen", rief Neville aus der schützenden Dunkelheit des Flurs.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Der Tränkemeister sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment etwas sehr, sehr Bösartiges anstellen würde. Doch dann schnipste er mit den Fingern, und Hermione spürte ein Knacken im Ohr – offensichtlich hatte er einen starken Zauber bewirkt…

…oder aufgehoben.

Snape kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu und fasste sie am Arm, und dann steckte sie bereits im Sog der Apparation mit ihren wirbelnden Farben und Formen und der einhergehenden Übelkeit. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, stand sie direkt über einem gähnenden Abgrund, gut zu erkennen durch den gleißenden, wirbelnden Schnee. Entsetzt prallte sie zurück, bevor sie ihren Irrtum erkannte. Sie stand in einer Art Wintergarten, der völlig aus Glas bestand und über eine Schlucht ragte. Sie wich noch einen Schritt rückwärts und stieß gegen eine massive Präsenz hinter ihr. „Es kann nichts passieren", flüsterte die dunkle Stimme des Tränkemeisters in ihr Ohr und obwohl sie es wollte, konnte sie sich nicht rühren, sich keinen Zoll von seinem Körper fortbewegen, gegen den sie lehnte.

Seine Arme schlängelten sich um ihre Taille und zogen sie noch näher heran und sie schnappte aus ihrer Trance. Das war so erniedrigend! „Lass mich los, auf der Stelle!", zischte sie und zappelte, um sich zu befreien. „Ich bin keines deiner Betthäschen, um Merlins Willen! Ich passe nicht einmal in dein Beuteschema!"

Er ließ sie los, jedoch nur, um sie umzudrehen und in ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. „Sieh mich an, Hermione Granger, und achte wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben auf meine Worte. Mein Beuteschema wird einhundertprozentig erfüllt durch eine sture, junge Frau mit wilden, braunen Haaren, im Moment ebenso wilden braunen Augen und dem hellsten Kopf der magischen Gemeinschaft. Dass dazu noch ein äußerst ansprechender Körper gehört hat es mir in den letzten Jahren nur noch schwerer gemacht."

„Noch schwerer gemacht? Oh, ja, ich habe gesehen, wie schwer du es hattest! Severus hier, Severus da, Severus trallala! So viele Frauen, wie sich um dich scharrten, hättest du nicht einmal mit all deinen Tränken zufriedenstellen können!" Sie riss sich wütend von ihm los und sah sich um. „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"

„Mein bescheidenes Heim…" Er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung.

„Die Hütte auf dem Fannaråken?"

„Ah, ich sehe, dass Merit ihren Mund nicht halten konnte." Er runzelte die Stirn.

Wenn das ein bescheidenes Heim war, wollte Hermione auch so etwas haben. Die Hütte bestand aus riesigen, unbearbeiteten Baumstämmen und dem verglasten Teil, auf dem man stehen und sämtliche Gipfel und Täler betrachten konnte. Der Kamin war noch größer als der im Hotel und brannte vor sich hin; offensichtlich war er schon vor einiger Zeit angezündet worden. Mehrere Türen wiesen darauf hin, dass das Haus noch um einiges größer war, doch auch der Wohnraum hatte ausreichend Platz. Die dunklen Möbel verpassten dem Haus einen maskulinen Flair und der verboten klischeehafte Teppich vor dem Kamin schrie geradezu danach, sich dort hinzukuscheln und in die Flammen zu starren.

„Lass mich gehen, bitte! Ich will nicht eine deiner Frauen sein, die bei irgendeinem Ball zusammenstehen und sich das Maul über die Farbe deiner Bettwäsche zerreißen. Ich will überhaupt keine deiner Frauen sein!"

Snape sah ihr noch immer in die Augen. „Können wir die anderen jetzt einmal vergessen, _bitte_? Verdammt, ich konnte es ja nicht ausschwitzen, oder? Ich versuche hier gerade, meine Nerven zu finden, um dir etwas zu sagen und alles, worüber du lamentieren kannst, sind andere Frauen! Verdammt noch einmal, nicht eine von ihnen war hier. Und falls es dich interessiert, meine Bettwäsche ist blau. Aber davon kannst du dich auch gern selbst überzeugen…"

Hermione wurde rot.

„Warum warst du nicht beim Weihnachtsball?"

Wieso war er so fixiert auf diesen elenden Weihnachtsball? Sie sagte ihm die Wahrheit. „Ich wollte dich nicht mehr sehen."

Etwas in seinem Gesicht schien zusammenzufallen und sie konnte regelrecht zuschauen, wie die Gitter der Gleichgültigkeitsmaske herunterrasselten. Hermione konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, dass die Ausdruckslosigkeit in seine schwarzen Augen zurückkehrte. „Ich wollte nicht mehr sehen, dass du mich als das kleine nervige Mädchen ansahst und wieder und wieder mit irgendeiner Frau weggingst. Ich dachte mir, dich nie mehr zu sehen wäre einfacher als jedes Mal ein Messer ins Herz gestoßen zu bekommen." Sie drehte sich herum und betrachtete die Flammen und obwohl sie angestrengt lauschte, hörte sie ihn nicht kommen.

Seine Hand auf ihrer Wange war warm. „Und warum solltest du das Gefühl haben, ich stoße dir ein Messer ins Herz?", flüsterte er. „Sag es!"

„Du wolltest mir etwas sagen, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht!" Hermione wagte es nicht, den Kopf zu heben. Es war sowieso nicht echt. Oder? „Hat Neville Recht?", fragte sie.

Snape ließ sie los und der Verlust seiner Berührung war ein weiterer Messerstoß in ihr angeschlagenes Herz. Der Tränkemeister holte tief Luft. „Es ist peinlich, ausgerechnet von Longbottom überführt worden zu sein, aber ja. Er hat Recht, in jeder Hinsicht. Ich liebe dich und es ist nicht förderlich, seiner Liebe mit Schreien Luft zu machen."

Whoa! Hermione kämpfte gegen die Pferde, die mit ihr durchgingen und ihr Misstrauen. „Sagst du das allen Frauen, die du abschleppst?"

Er schnaubte aufgebracht. „Du kannst mir glauben, dass die Ladys in den seltensten Fällen zu Konversationen aufgelegt sind. Aber gut. Ich verstehe, dass du mir nicht vertraust, dafür kennst du mich viel zu lange von einer anderen Seite. Ich hatte dieses Pech nie, ich kenne dich nur so wie du bist. Was willst du? Einen Unbrechbaren Schwur? Veritaserum? Es ist deine Entscheidung!"

„Und was ist, wenn ich gar nichts von dir will?"

Der Tränkemeister ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Er wirkte so erschöpft, als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen. Und vielleicht hatte er das auch nicht. „Dann habe ich mich geirrt und es ist besser, du gehst. Potter hatte ebenfalls Recht, weißt du? Da ist etwas zwischen uns, das summt wie ein Hochspannungsmast. Merlin, ich hasse es, wenn ich zugeben muss, dass alle deine hohlköpfigen Freunde Recht haben. Aber wenn es nichts ist, wenn sich alle irren, dann geh. Wenn du ins Hotel möchtest, verspreche ich dir, in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr dort aufzutauchen. Und wenn du nach Hause möchtest, kannst du den Kamin benutzen. Er ist ans Flohnetz angeschlossen."

Hermione ging zu dem Glasteil der Hütte und sah hinaus. Sie fühlte hier eine Übereinstimmung mit ihrer derzeitigen Situation. Obwohl sie sicher stand, hatte sie das Gefühl zu fallen. Wenn es stimmte, was der Tränkemeister sagte, empfand er dasselbe für sie wie sie für ihn. Dann hatte er sich ihr gegenüber regelrecht entblößt. Und sie ließ ihn weiterhin in der Luft hängen, weil sie Angst hatte, dass er sie betrog und lediglich ein perfides Slytherinspiel trieb.

Aber wenn es auch alle anderen gemerkt hatten… Selbst Ron? Sie lächelte schwach. Es mochte sein, dass die Slytherins ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgten, aber wenn Ron etwas gemerkt hatte, dann bestimmt nichts, was tief verborgen unter der Oberfläche lag. Es musste ihm schon regelrecht ins Gesicht gesprungen sein und sie war anscheinend die Einzige, die vor lauter Angst ihr Gespür verloren hatte.

Entschlossen wandte sie sich um und ging zu Snape zurück. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, in der kurzen Zeit, die sie zum Überlegen brauchte, einzuschlafen. Seine Beine hingen über die Sessellehnen, sein Kopf lag zurückgelehnt, ein Arm baumelte schlaff herunter, der andere lag an seiner Wange. Er schnarchte leise, und Hermione grinste. Bequem sah das nicht aus. In diesem Moment wirkte der schreckliche Professor aus dem Kerker wie ein kleiner Junge. Sein Gesicht war entspannt, die Stirn ohne die üblichen grimmigen Falten glatt. Sie kniete sich neben den Sessel und schaute ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich ungestört an. Ein schwarzer Schatten lag über Kinn und Wangen. Hermione streckte die Hand aus und schob eine Haarsträhne zurück, die ihm ins Gesicht fiel.

_Draco dormiens_ galt offensichtlich auch für Schlangen. Müde hin oder her, seine Hand hatte sich so schnell um ihre geschlossen und er war so rasch aufgefahren, dass sie nicht einmal Zeit hatte, sich zu erschrecken. Er entspannte sich sofort, als er sie erkannte, ließ ihre Hand jedoch nicht los. „Du bist noch immer hier?", murmelte er heiser.

„Was erwartest du von mir, sollten sich doch nicht alle irren?", fragte Hermione scheu und wusste, sie wurde rot.

„Nichts. Alles. Auf jeden Fall, dass ich nie wieder zu einem der verdammten Ministerienbälle gehen muss, um dich zu sehen!", erwiderte er heftig. „Und vielleicht – wenn es dir nichts ausmacht – könntest du mich endlich küssen!"

Ihr Herz trommelte eine lange, dringliche Botschaft und sie beschloss, auf diese Botschaft zu hören. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es bei einem Kuss bleiben wird", flüsterte sie, als ihre Lippen knapp über den seinen schwebten.

„Ich denke, damit kann ich durchaus leben", versicherte Severus und schloss die Distanz.

**ENDE**

**SSHG**

**A/N: ****Jotunheimen** ist das höchste Gebirge Norwegens und Skandinaviens und bedeutet übersetzt _Heim der Riesen_.

Ein besonderer Dank geht an leo21, die mir großzügig die Gläser mit den blauen Flämmchen zur Verfügung stellte.


End file.
